a partir de cero
by hermione granger de potter
Summary: pues esta es una historia de mi pareja favorita,(shiryu & shunrei)es mi primer fanfic y espero que no sean muy duros conmigo


_**A partir de cero**_

¿Qué pasaría si producto de un accidente, la persona a quien más tu amas se acuerda de todo menos de ti?

Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de su autor

_Este fic va dedicado a mi gran amor, Shiryu D, como una pequeña muestra de todo el amor que le tengo; gracias mi tesoro divino por darle un sentido a mi alocada vida y que muchas veces con toda esa paciencia que tu tienes, darme a conocer cuan importante eres en mi vida, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo y agradezco al cielo y al destino por poner a un ser tan noble y tan especial como eres tu... _

__

Shunrei había caído temprano, apenas nacía el sol, a la cascada, siendo recogida inconsciente, por Shiryu, quien sin tener razón se culpaba de lo ocurrido, ya había anochecido y el caballero Dragón, contemplaba el frágil cuerpo de la chica dormida, la que en ese momento despertaba asustada mirando todo alrededor, para luego preguntarle a Shiryu con desconfianza.- ¿Quien eres?, ¿Dónde está el Maestro? - buscando a Dohko con la mirada, quien en ese instante entraba a la cabaña.- Aquí estoy Shunrei, que bueno has reaccionado, me tenias bastante preocupado- la saludo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Así es maestro, Gracias por su preocupación- le agradeció la chica.- ¿Quién es este joven- pregunto indicando a Shiryu quien miraba a Shunrei sin entender lo que ocurría.- Su nombre es Shiryu, es un caballero de Athena quien esta entrenando en este lugar.- le respondió a Shunrei, quien luego de tomar una plato de sopa tibia siguió durmiendo, tiempo que fue aprovechado por Dohko para hablar con Shiryu .- Sé que sonara duro, pero Shunrei se ha olvidado de sus más atesorados recuerdos, los que en su mayoría te incluyen a ti, por lo que deberás ayudarla a que vuelva a ser familiar en su mente, es algo costoso, pero sé que con tu valor y fuerza lo lograras.- le incentivo el sabio maestro para volver a su meditación.

Cuando Shunrei despertó, no supo dónde estaba, para luego reprocharse.- Debe ser el golpe dado ayer que aún me causa secuelas.- se dijo a sí misma, mientras se vestía e iba en busca de agua de la cascada, para preparar el desayuno, donde se encontró a Shiryu meditando bajo las frías aguas de la mañana.- Buenos días joven Shiryu, espero que haya tenido un buen dormir.- le saludo Shunrei para luego volver a la cabaña con un balde lleno de agua -¿Que puedo hacer para que me recuerdes?- se repetía, sin lograr entender su destino; por mucho tiempo, por temor a dañarla o, producto de una batalla, él muriese, no le dio a corresponder los sentimientos a la chica y, ahora que la sentía alejarse de él a pasos agigantados no sabia que hacer.- Tu inseguridad hizo que cuando tuviste la oportunidad de abrirle tu corazón y con él, tus sentimientos, tu no fuiste capaz, ahora que es tarde no lamentes, tu forjaste así el destino con ella.- lo reprochaba Dohko cada vez que Shiryu salía con el tema; esto de tener tan cerca de Shunrei y no poder siquiera hablarle como antes del accidente, era el peor castigo que el cielo y los dioses pudieron haberle dado, era más duro que la peor de las batallas, odiaba tener que salir todas las noches a preguntarle a las estrellas la razón, por lo que, aconsejado por Dohko, decido hacer un viaje a Japón para ver si, en compañía de Seiya y sus amigos, encontraría un poco de calma y alegría para su destrozado corazón.

El viaje fue largo, y no dejo de pensar en Shunrei ningún solo momento, cuando llegó a la Mansión Kido, encontró todo con un aire diferente, había pasado bastante tiempo de la ultima vez que había visitado ese lugar, el cual, había sufrido un gran cambio hace dos años, tiempo en que luego de muchas indecisiones y temores. Seiya y Saori habían unido sus corazones en matrimonio, para sellarlo apenas 2 semanas antes con una pequeña bebe llamada yukime, cuando toco a la puerta salió a recibirlo tastsumi, quien lo guío directamente a la sala donde estaban descansando los orgullosos padres, shun, e ikki, quienes al ver al caballero dragón, se sorprendieron por la improvisada visita, para luego Seiya darle un fraternal abrazo.- Shiryu que agradable sorpresa, ya te estaba extrañando amigo -. Lo saludo Seiya, para luego indicarle orgulloso a su hija.- ella es Yukime, mi dulce princesa.- le indico hacia una hermosa cunita en la cual dormía la pequeña custodiada muy de cerca por su madre.- ¿Shiryu que tal estas?, pense al igual que Seiya que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros, aunque no es de extrañar ahora que tienes tiempo para estar con quien amas en realidad.- lo saludo Athena, mirando con atención al joven a quien tenia frente; Era verdad que no era muy alegre, pero a su parecer, Al menos debía tener un poco más de vida aquella mirada que se veía tan triste.- Athena, es cierto lo que dices pero hace dos meses, un accidente borró de raíz los recuerdos que mi dulce Shunrei tenia hacia mí, he tenido que volver a crearle recuerdo junto a mi; En este momento somos dos amigos nada más, pero no hay noche en que me reprenda por no haber aprovechado los momentos que tuve cuando ella me amaba.- le respondió a la madre Diosa, dejando a todos con una triste sensación, el primero en hablar fue, para sorpresa de todos Ikki.- Shiryu, no tienes que lamentarte, al menos tu, tienes viva a la mujer a quien amas, puedes construir mejores recuerdos que los ya olvidados y un futuro mejor, en cambio yo no puedo, Esmeralda esta muerta y nada ni nadie hará que tenga otra oportunidad para poder estar con ella de nuevo.- le hizo ver, para luego retirarse del lugar, Shun, no lo quiso acompañar, sabia que cuando su hermano hablaba de Esmeralda, abría una herida en Su corazón que ni todas las lagrima derramadas podían cerrar.- bueno chicos, no nos pongamos más tristes; Por suerte Shunrei esta viva y eso es lo que tiene que agradecer Shiryu, ahora y ya que el sol sé esta poniendo, ¿porque no hacer una pequeña celebración ya que los 5 estamos aquí?.- pregunto alegre Seiya.- Yo no los veo a todos, falta Hyoga.- le hizo ver Shiryu a Seiya, en el preciso instante en que el nombrado bajaba la escalera aun semidormido - si estamos los cinco, dragón olvidadizo- le saludo, para dirigirse hacia Yukime y Saori.- Yukime te ves tan bella durmiendo, espero que estés igual de tranquila más tarde.- la elogio, ante la mirada divertida de Athena.- lo dices porque te despertó anoche , sabes muy bien que es una bebe hermosa.- respondió la diosa, luego de muchos arreglos dieron inicio a una pequeña fiesta, en honor de tal invitado, quien, en un momento de la celebración salió a escondidas a uno de los balcones del lugar, quien fue seguido por shun .- Shiryu, veo que amas en demasía a Shunrei, por eso mismo tienes que luchar con todas tus fuerzas para estar junto a ella para siempre.- le dijo a modo de consejo el caballero andromeda.- Shun, no imaginas lo que estoy pasando, esto es terrible, por eso escape para acá, no soporto estar junto a ella y no poder ni siquiera besarla como lo hacia antes, esto es peor que mil batallas, porque antes sabia que el amor de ella era el que me protegía de que nada malo me pasase.- le respondió el caballero Dragón escondiendo las lagrimas, esa jovencita, como la llamaba cariñosamente Dohko, había conquistado lo mas imperturbable que tenia el Dragón, su corazón.

En otro lugar, Shunrei miraba las estrellas buscando constelaciones y tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica a todos los gestos que tenia ese joven, que para su mente le era un perfecto desconocido, pero, que su corazón reconocía vagamente, no lograba entender porque la ayudaba tanto, porque la cuidaba con tanto esmero, porque cuando ella iba por agua el tomaba los baldes llenos para que ella no hiciese esfuerzo, no lograba entender las miradas que el le daba, muchas noches lo sintió hablar con Dohko de ella, como si fuese alguno de los recuerdos, en estos meses, ella lo había logrado querer como a un gran amigo, aunque su corazón, sin proponérselo, latía apresuradamente cuando lo veía volver a la cabaña luego de un día duro de entrenamiento o cuando bajaba Al pueblo más cercano a comprar algunas cosas.- ¿qué apesadumbra tu corazón jovencita?- le pregunto Dohko, al ver a Shunrei tan pensativa, asustándola.- nada importante maestro, solo trato de que mi corazón y mi mente se conecten, pero estas se niegan, mi mente por un lado, mira a Shiryu como un amigo bueno y como una persona muy servicial, pero mi corazón no soporta el no verlo, es como si recordase algo que mi mente no, eso me tiene extrañándolo, a pesar de que no ha pasado mucho tiempo que ser fue a ver a Seiya y a los otros chicos y mi corazón lo extraña en demasía, como una especie de droga, mi corazón esta en calma mientras mas cerca yo este de él.- le respondió, agachando el rostro para evitar ser vista tan sonrojada.- ya veo, quizás tu corazón Quiere darte una señal que tu mente no quiere ver como es en realidad, tu sabes muy bien que muchas cosas cambiaron luego de esa caída, tu misma personalidad cambio, no te puedo decir mucho de esto porque no haría mas que confundirte, pero te recomiendo que escuches a tu corazón tanto como en este tiempo has escuchado tu mente, puedo que esta te este tratando de bloquear todas esas energías que tu corazón desea sacar adelante, debes tener fe en ti misma pequeña y escucha a tu corazón también, tal vez, no te das cuenta, pero si sufriste daños en esa caída, quizás no físicamente, pero en tu mente, tus recuerdos, sufrieron una gran catástrofe, eso es lo que te tiene desequilibrada, la razón de tus confusiones es una lucha Entre tu mente que no entiende esos actos y tu corazón, el cual recuerda tus viejos y nuevos recuerdos.- le dio a entender con calma Dohko, acariciando la larga trenza de Shunrei.- Gracias maestro por su explicación, pero, ¿eso significa que Shiryu y yo ya nos conocíamos?.- pregunto asombrada.- así es mi pequeña, pero no te confundiré más.- le dijo, para luego mirar el cielo y darse cuenta de la tarde que era.- y también estoy seguro que ya es hora de que te duermas o no habrá quien te levante de la cama mañana.- trato de alegrarla y de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.- tiene razón maestro, le respondió riendo, mientras entraban a la cabaña y Shunrei, trataba de entender los mensajes escondidos que esa noche le había dado el sabio maestro.

Luego de un mes, que a Shunrei, le pareció eterno, Shiryu volvió de su viaje; cual no seria su sorpresa al ver a su amada Shunrei correr a su encuentro.- Shiryu que felicidad que hayas vuelto, te extrañaba mucho y el maestro no hacia muy buena compañía.- dijo medio en broma al ver que Dohko se acercaba a ambos.- tu jovencita tampoco lo fuiste, esta ultima semana se la pasaba preguntando cuando volverías, me tenia un algo irritado, pero que bueno que estés aquí y con más energía que nunca. - lo saludo el maestro, haciendo que Shunrei se sonrojase y excusándose de que prepararía el Té para Shiryu entro a la cabaña.- Shiryu, presiento que los dioses te han dado otra oportunidad, esto lo digo porque no hay que ser un adivino, para darse cuenta que Shunrei se ha vuelto a enamorar de ti, o quizás sus recuerdos vagamente Están volviendo a su mente, de cualquiera de estas dos formas, lo seguro es que ella te esta comenzando a querer.- le dijo alentadoramente Dohko, ante la mirada llena de luz de Shiryu por esas palabras, el frío invierno se acercaba, pero para Shiryu parecía que la primavera estuviese a punto de llegar y de entibiar su triste corazón nuevamente.

La primera gran nevada, trajo el comienzo del acercamiento entre ambos chicos, no se lo decían abiertamente, pero cada uno a su modo, protegía al otro, de mil modos, ya fuese Shiryu, procurando que Shunrei no cargase con los baldes llenos de agua o Shunrei, tejiendo abrigadas mantas que, de malas maneras Shiryu se colocaba solo para complacerla.- Shunrei, no soy un niño para que me cuides de esa forma- se quejaba el joven caballero dragón cada vez que ella le indicaba una nueva manta.- si te crees que porque eres un caballero de Athena no te enfermas estas seriamente equivocado, eres un humano a pesar de todo.- le respondía seriamente la chica, para luego, rematar Dohko- déjalo ya Shunrei, que hasta pareces su esposa de tanto Que lo cuidas.- le pedía el sabio anciano dejando a los dos en él más absoluto sonrojo.- Maestro aquí esta su capa también.- le dijo en medio de las risas de Shiryu cuando Shunrei le entrego una al anciano y que ella misma arropo ante el sonrojo del anciano maestro- no quiero de hacer de enfermera y este invierno se ve mas frío que nunca.- les decía como única mujer entre ellos; pero a ella misma se le olvidaban esas cosas cuando con Shiryu hacían batallas de nieve.- Shiryu no te desquites conmigo así.- le gritaba, cada vez que una bola de nieve tirada por Shiryu la empapaba entera.- no es mi culpa que seas tan débil y tengas tan mala puntería.- le decía Shiryu agarrando las pequeñas bolas de nieve que tiraba Shunrei para luego devolvérselas unidas.- Shiryu esta vez me las pagaras.- le prometio una tarde en que nevaba de manera especialmente fuerte y Shiryu había salido sin su capa al pueblo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al verlo llegar pálido y caer fatigado a la cabaña.- debe ser el cansancio.- le dijo dándole una sonrisa, que no convenció a Shunrei, quien poso su mano en la frente de Shiryu para luego quitarla.- Estas ardiendo en fiebre Shiryu, lo mejor es que te recuestes yo te preparare un té mientras te acuestas, estas con una gripe fuerte, no falta ser un genio de la medicina para saberlo, necesitas descansar.- le ordeno con una seriedad y tono de voz que Shiryu se negó a desobedecer, por un lado esa preocupación que tenia Shunrei le agradaba, no supo nada mas, la fiebre hizo lo suyo, haciéndolo caer en un profundo sueño, el que a ratos dejaba escuchar los rezos de Shunrei al lado de su cama.- Shiryu tienes que ponerte bien, eres un caballero, eres mi Dragoncito.- le susurraba suavemente mientras le cambiaba la compresa fría de su frente.- me... has... Dicho... Dragoncito.- dijo una noche en que solo se sentía el soplar del frío viento.- así es, no comprendo como fui capaz de olvidar tan bellos recuerdos, tantas cosas bellas que vivimos juntos, quizás esto hizo que nos acercásemos mas y te prometo mi Dragoncito, que si sales bien de esta me casare contigo, es mas se que me lo preguntaste una semana antes del accidente y yo no te respondí, pensaba hacerlo ese día, perdóname, casi pierdo lo mas bello de este mundo a mi dulce caballero.- le susurraba en medio de un desconsolado llanto apretando la mano de Shiryu.- entonces Shunrei, ¿recordaste ya?.- pregunto acariciando con ternura el cabello de su pequeña.- todo, he recordado todo, has estado casi una semana sin mas que delirios, pense que te perdería sin poder decirte que te amo con toda mi alma, que jamas, te lo juro en nombre de nuestro amor, me volveré a olvidar de ti.- le dijo besando la frente de Shiryu para arroparlo.- Duerme amado mío, que esta vez yo te protegeré, tal como tu me has protegido a mi.- le susurro, sentada a orillas del Futon de Shiryu y utilizando el pecho de este como almohadón para así sentir sus latidos y movimientos.- gracias a los dioses por escucharme.- dijo suspirando Shiryu para dormirse también.

Al amanecer, Shiryu despertó y sintió una cálida alegría al ver a Shunrei dormida en su pecho, quien se despertó en cuanto él se movió.- despertaste mi Dragoncito, ya me tenias preocupada.- le saludo, besándole la frente.- Shiryu miraba todo sin creerlo, lo que parecía haber soñado en medio de una intensa fiebre era una bella realidad, su dulce Shunrei protegía su sueño con devoción casi única, se sentía con ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos su felicidad.- así es mi pequeña, pero sabes que odio que me digas Dragoncito.- le recordó, haciendo reír alegremente a Shunrei.- por eso te lo dije, para ver si así reaccionabas.- le dijo acariciándole la cabellera de su amado.- no te vuelvas a enfermar de esa manera, pense que ahora si te perdiese para siempre.- le susurraba Shunrei, mirándolo con una ternura indescriptible.- eres mi más grande tesoro Shunrei, lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado al llegar a las montañas.- le susurro acurrucándose a ella, dicha escena, fue interrumpida por Dohko quien miraba a su discípulo.- que bueno que ya despertaste Shiryu, estaba preocupado por ti, como todos, Seiya y Shun acaban de llegar de Japón para verte, les dije como estabas de enfermo.- comento mientras entraban los antes nombrado .- se te ve muy bien acompañado Shiryu.- comento Seiya mientras Shunrei se levantaba y se arreglaba sonrojada.- así es, al igual como te vi con Athena, solo que yo tuve que luchar mucho más por mi amor que tu.- le comento.- me alegra tanto verlos al fin juntos.- los felicito Shun, mirando a la pareja y preguntándose si a todos le hacia tan bien el amor.- esta bien, Shiryu aun necesita descansar un poco más, cuando este un poco más cálido el tiempo podrá levantarse.- les dijo con severidad Shunrei, arropando a Shiryu para luego sacar a los demás sin antes despedirse con un delicado beso en los labios de su amado.- acostúmbrate que ya me canse de no poder besarte cuando lo desee.- le dijo a modo de advertencia Shunrei para dejarlo solo.- a lo que no sé si me pueda acostumbrar es a ser tan feliz.- murmuro para si mismo Shiryu, para posteriormente seguir durmiendo. afuera de su cuarto todos admiraban a una alegre Shunrei que no era capaz de guardar tanta felicidad.- me alegra verlos unidos al fin Shunrei, espero que Shiryu sepa valorarte de verdad, aunque es probable que te sobrevalorice.- dijo en tono de broma Seiya, lo que no molesto en absoluto a Shunrei es más, la dulce jovencita sonrió .- quien habla de no sobrevalorizar a una persona, siendo que tu tienes aun más consentida a Athena san luego del nacimiento de la bebe de ambos.- replicó, en la cocina, siendo testigos de esta batalla verbal Shun y Dohko los que reian divertidos ante esas acusaciones, al parecer la paz tan buscada habia llegado a ese lugar...

Día Soleado, a fines de Primavera, la mansión Kido, engalada para un nuevo matrimonio, la pequeña yukime de punta en blanco miraba todo con ojos de curiosidad mientras trataba de atrapar con sus pequeñas manitas cuanta mariposa se cruzaba en su camino, cuidada por Shiryu quien estaba hecho un manojo de nervios

con una chaqueta y pantalones negros de estilo occidental, al igual que Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Seiya y gran parte de los caballeros dorados, quienes trataban de relajarlo.- calmate Shiryu, al menos sufriras estos nervios pocas veces en tu vida.- lo trataba de calmar Seiya sin lograr nada en absoluto.- Vamos tienes que relajarte o me espantaras.- lo animaba Hyoga, pensando que pasaba en la habitación donde estaba Shunrei junto con la gran mayoria de las chicas.- Te vez hermosisima, deberias usar mas el cabello suelto.- la alababa Marin, terminando de cepillar la larga cabellera de Shunrei.- no es que no me agradaria usar mi cabello suelto, pero con el largo que tiene se me enreda con demasiada facilidad.- respondio casi de golpe a Marin, mientras Saori la maquillaba con suaves tonos celestes y rosas.- pareces una muñeca asi.- la alababa mientras le daba los toque finales.- por lo que es a mi, jamás deseo verme en esta situación, ya me es incomodo andar con estos vestidos tan ajustados y que muestran tanto.- se quejaba Shaina, mirando el largo e imponente vestido blanco de Shunrei, adornado con perlas y luego fijandose en su ajustado y escotado vestido verde musgo idea de Marin.- no te quejes las unicas que no usaran ese tipo de vestidos seran Athena y la novia..- mmm date una vuelta quieres Shunrei?.- pregunto Athena ante una nerviosa Shunrei.- esta casi lista, solo le faltan el velo, la corona ,el ramo.- les recordó blaer ante la mirada atenta de su hermana mayor, Hilda de Polaris.- lastima que no te casaras de esa forma y todo gracias a ese cretino de Hyoga.- comento con un algo de resentimiento mirando el vientre de apenas tres meses de Blaer.- ya menos peleas y el ultimo toque, regalo de todas.- anuncio Athena, pasandole un hermoso collar con pequeños diamantes y un corazon de esmeralda al centro.- no creo merecerlo.- comento emocionada y a punto de llorar Shunrei, su sueño tan deseado estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.- te lo mereces y no llores que se te descompondra el maquillaje.- la calmó Athena, abrochandole la joya en el mismo momento en que Seiya la tomaba del brazo.- lista futura esposa de Shiryu.- dijo Hyoga quien se acercaba en ese momento .- te ves como un ángel.- la alabo Dohko , luego de una pequeña Ceremonia en que la joven pareja se prometio amor eterno, se realizo una gran fiesta en honor a los recien casados.- Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, hemos sorteado tambien muchos obstaculos gracias a nuestro gran amor y espero que este nuevo comienzo, junto a ti mi dulce Esposa, solo este lleno de grande y bellos momentos y, cuando hayan problemas los sepamos enfrentar con nuestro amor, gracias amigos por ayudarme a cumplir mi gran sueño.- agradecio Shiryu ante una feliz Shunrei que lloraba emocionada de felicidad.- juntos para toda la vida verdad mi dragoncito.- le susurro Shunrei a su esposo.- asi es mi dulce esposa.- la Beso el caballero Dragón dando comienzo a una nueva etapa en la vida de ambos, una vida juntos un nuevo comienzo, la partida de cero de su vida juntos.

F I N


End file.
